Too much?
by HarryRiddleBiggestFans
Summary: Rachel, Santana and Quinn as family united! Just read, not so good with summary. Rachel is Quinn and Santana's daughter.


_**Summary : Rachel is Santana and Quinn's daughter, she was hitting her puberty phase, and Santana was just being a protective parent towards her daughter, making the little diva slighty uncomfortable with her parents.**_

"Seriously Mami! I can do it myself and I'm allowed to have friends too! You didn't have to scare them away like that!" Rachel screamed, getting out of the car.

"Yeah right baby, but you are still our baby girl no matter how old is you, and as long I know who you makes friends with, I wouldn't have problem with that. And as far as I knew those kids were no good, so I forbid you to be friend with them." She answered sternly following Rachel inside the house, making Rachel stomped her foot even more and turned at her, "You're impossible you know that! You're being ridiculous I'm not a baby aymore! Stop treating me like one! You were embarassing me in front of my friends Mami! Did you even know that!?"

"Rachel Karrie Fabray-Lopez! You don't just raise your voice and talk to me like that! Now give me your phone, computer, and car keys, you're grounded for two weeks, no phone, no computer and John will drive you to school." She told her. Rachel stared at her in disbelief , "What am I five? Ugh I can't believe you, that is not fair at all. You can't do that!" Rachel shoted back.

"Oh I just did young lady."

"Ugh! I hate you!" She yelled and stormed out, running upstairs to her room.

Santana sighed, watching her daughter running away, she always acted like that when she's upset with her or Quinn, she rubbed her temple, "I wasn't even like that when I was her age." She muttered to herself, "Oh please sweety, you were just like that." A voice said behind her, she turned around and saw Quinn walking towards her. you two been exchanging words at each other. And loud ones too." She informed. "And I saw our daughter stormed out like a little diva she was," She kissed her on the lips, "Nah, I wasn't like that babe, and I thought you were off to shopping." Santana said.

Quinn shook her head, "Yeah, I just arrived and heard little diva threw her usual tantrum at you again."

Santana sighed, "What happened now baby?" Quinn asked.

"Well, do you know her friends, those nodded her head. "Well, I found her earlier at the bar when I was on my way to meet a client and then I saw her car outside the building, at first I thought it wasn't her car since that was still school hour, I can't believe she was skipping school. And then there they were, drinking beer and those kind of stuff, she's only sixteen for god's sake! This must be those Puckermans kids that brain washing her, there was no way our Rachel would do such things let alone skipping school." She finished.

Quinn just stood there listening to her wife story, she couldn't believe it either, Rachel were never skip school before, well never as far as they knew.

"So I came towards her and asked her to come with me while I asked John to drive her car," she added. "Not without giving those Puckermans punks a warning first though."

Quinn arched a brow, "What warning?"

"Oh nothing sweety," she answered with a smile. Quinn shook her head, "I'm going to forget about that one, but make sure you didn't do anything that could damage those boys." She told her, Santana just nodded her head, "You bet baby."

"Alright, I'm going to check on our tiny daughter, you know how she gets when she's upset." Santana said and making her way upstairs, but Quinn stopped her, "Let me hun, I bet she would want to talk to me right now than you," Quinn said, "But –" Santana tried but cutted out, "Just give her time San, it'll be okay." She said and made her way upstairs.

Quinn knocked at the door once she rached her bedroom, "Come on sweety, it's me. Open the door." She said softly. Quinn was always the soft one between her parents, even though she was just like Santana when she wanted to be. "NO! Go away! I don't want to talk to anybody right now." Rachel told her between her sob.

"Rachel open the door sweety, you can talk to me. Remember we always tell each other, right?" Quinn tried again. Rachel sighed and made her way to the doorknob, "Okay," she said quietly and opened the door for her mom.

She wiped her tears and went back to sit on the bed. "What's wrong baby?" asked Quinn as she sat next to her. "You know, mami just being mami." Rachel answered, shrugged.

"Okay, what'd she do this time? Care to explain?"

"Well, she was just embarrasing me in front of my friends, and in front of Noah!"

"I'm sure she had her reasons to do so." Quinn replied. Rachel looked up to her, "You just always had to taking her side, are you?" She told her mother, pouting. Quinn sighed and pulled her in a hug, "OF course not, I was just telling the truth." She told her.

"You know I love you, but what you did was wrong. I didn't even know you skipped school until recently your mami told me." She said. Rachel gulped, "No – no it wasnt't like that." She said. Quinn arched a brow, "And what did you call it when you weren't attending school but hanging out outside with your friends in school period?"

"It was just this time okay, it was just Noah birthday and he wanted to take us to grab some drinks and that was the last period of school, so we thought that was okay." Rachel explained.

"That didn't make it okay Rachel, at least you all could just wait till school was over for the day, and then your mami said that you drink, I didn't know you drink."

"Well, it was just one time also, and that was just a beer nothing big deal." She added.

"Not big deal? Okay, let's just all forget about this one and head downstairs and have our lunch. I'm sure you're hungry."

"Yeah, thanks mom." Rachel muttered give her mom a kiss on the cheek, "You're the best." She added. Quinn hugged her daughter smiling. "Yeah, okay let's go." She said, standing up and walked out of the room dragging Rachel with her.

Once she approached the dining table, she found Santana was already there reading magazine waiting for them, Quinn cleared her throat gaining the latina attention. "I'm sure Rachel would want to say something." She said, Rachel looked at her confused and Quinn raised her brow, "Oh – I'm sorry." She muttered quietly.

Santana arched a brow, acting as if she didn't hear the tiny brunette. "What was it baby girl?" She asked. Rachel sighed, "I said I'm sorry. I'm sorry I was yelling at you and I'm sorry because well earlier." She told them looking down at her fingers.

Santana smiled, and rose from her seat, went to hug her daughter. "Give me a hug now tiny, I forgave you, and I'm sorry too, I was a little overreacted with your friends." She replied.

"A little? More like too much." Rachel muttered mockingly, but hugged her anyway. "Don't push it baby," Santana said in a playfully stern tone, making them laugh.

"Okay okay geez, chill out." Rachel said as they pulled apart. "Can I have my phone, computer and car back?" She asked sweetly. Santana rolled her eyes, "Umm no, you're still grounded."

"But –" Rachel whined, "No –"

"Mom!" She turned to Quinn showing her best puppy eyes, "Quinn, don't you dare –" Santana told the blonde as she knew that Quinn would melt of that. "San –" She started. "Okay – okay! You little punk." Santana huffed playfully. "You're still grounded only a week, and that's final." She finished.

Rachel huffed, "Fine!"

Quinn clapped her hands, "Great! Let's get some eat now."

_**Okay, that's it. I don't know if I should make this a one-shoot or continue. Reviews and let me know what you guys thinking and what should I make out of this. Thank you, and enjoy the reading.**_


End file.
